Perfect Pair
by BadWeebFics
Summary: KaixRei TalaxBryan TysonxMax. Rei is in love with Kai, but doesn't believe Kai loves him. Everyone's loved but him! One solution: TELEVISION! Oneshot.


Suri: If you were watching Fuse on April 13, 2006, then, most of those Perfect Pair names were ones I submitted.

Kai: Lookit...Me and Rei got 89 percent!

Rei: WTF?

Suri:...O-kay...

Kai:Umm...(reads message) WHOAH! TOO MUCH INFO!

Rei:..What? (reads) OHMAHGOD!

Suri: That's it. Next time, we do _Dedicate Live_...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FUSE, "PERFECT PAIR", OR "DEDICATE LIVE". If I owned Beyblade, KaixTyson would be the least likely pairing ever to be suspected in the fanbase, and KaixRei would dominate. Mariah would also be chucked at a burning building. Just for fun, y'know? And OCxAnycharacter would be illegal.**

555555555555555555555555555555555

Rei's POV

When nothing else is on television, I turn to the _Fuse_ network. It's the only music video channel that actually SHOWS music videos. MTV needs to change its name to ABMTV (For "Anything BUT music television")

So many reality shows, so little music. It's heartbreaking seeing perfectly good music videoes being rejected. My favorite show was "Perfect Pair". While your videoes air, you text the name of two people, and they rate your compatibiltiy on a percent.

Anything over 50 percent is possible.

Then, they air it on national television.

I've done it a few times. Some of them were:

_Tala and Bryan- 78 percent_

_Max and Tyson- 93 percent_ (WHOAH!)

_Hilary and Kai- 3 percent_

_Tyson and Kenny- 12 percent _(Hey, I was bored!)

_Mairah and Kevin- 25 percent_

_Tyson and Kai- 5 percent_

_Rei and Mariah- 1 percent (_This was baffling...Yeah..riiiight.)

Anyway, it rung up my cellphone bill to record highs, but there were a lot worse things. I could be spending pointless amounts of my money getting tacky ringtones and wallpapers. All I needed was my picture of the team as my backround (picturephone, thank you electronic advancements), and my Fall Out Boy tone set.

Yep, Perfect Pair was my only money wasting fund. But it was veeeery addicting. Ohhhh, was it addicting. Like ciggarettes, beer, candy, and crack all stuffed into a marajuana roller. Except a bit worse.

"Oh, man, I love this video!"

Tyson ran in and flopped onto the couch. "Tyson, it's an advertisement for acne medicine..." Max murmered. "You have a fever or something?" He joked, putting a hand on Tyson's forehead. "Naw...these videos just seem so odd nowadays and it's hard to tell the difference between a commercial and a video."

It was true.

You see, Tyson and Maxie were already a...um...an "item", if you will? Yeah, let's go with that one. Everyone who knows us thinks me and Kai should be together, but I have to disagree.

Kai is never showing emotion towards anyone. Well, sometimes he's compassionate towards me, but that's all. I sighed absentmindedly. Truth be told, I was madly in love with my captain, Kai Hiwatari. Not like, obsessive, but very madly.

I sometimes think of maybe submitting our names to Perfect Pair, but Kai is a totaly Fuse nut, and would spot it the second it came on the screen, run after me, and mutilate me when he caught me.

Kai never struck me as the loving type, and DEFINATELY never struck me as the gay type above anything. I sighed again.

_"It never calls me when I'm down, love never wanted me, but I took it anyway! Put your ear to the speaker--"_

Whoah! My cell phone! I grabbed it and flipped it on, racing out onto the porch so I wouldn't interfere with the music. "Hello?" I heard two voices at the same time. "HI REI!" I smiled and laughed. "Hey Tala, hey Bryan. What's up?"

"Uhm...Why'd we call him again?"

"...How could you forget?"

"Oh, yeah! Kai's plane landed about and hour ago, and he'll be at the house any minute now!"

I paused. Were they serious? The house was a freaking pig sty, and they're telling me this NOW?

"KAI SAID HE'D CALL ME WHEN HE LANDED!"

"Oh, yeah..he,uh, left his cell here in Russia..."

Oh, Gooooood! Were these two kidding me? "Are you joking?" "No, sorry!" "Why couldn't he call me on a pay phone?"

They paused and finally said "Traumatic payphone experience. He had to be hospitalized when he had a cuncussion from being smacked with a payphone." Oh, my God! "Well, fine! Gotta go!" I said, my face flushed, closing the phone. I groaned and marched back inside.

"TYSON! MAX! KAI'S GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE NOW! CLEAN UP THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

"What? Why can't you help?"

" I'M NOT THE ONE WHO MADE THIS HOUSE A MESS! GO!"

And they ran off to go clean up the mess they had so foolishly made. Maybe, if I'm lucky, they'll finish before Kai gets here.

_Ding-Dong!_

Or not.

I went over to the door and slowly opened it, as a chair went flying over Tyson's empty head and next to the table in a fortunately normal position.

"Hey, Kai." I said as casually as possible, holding out my hand. "Hey." He said, shaking it. He looked around, raising an eyebrow. "Uhm..." he said, seemingly nervously. "

Just WHEN did Tala and Bryan call you?" He asked, as if reading my mind. I averted his confused crimson eyes.

"About five minutes ago."

"That would explain a few things...Those little idiots..."

"What?"

"I told them to call you as soon as I got on the plane."

I growled. "You're kidding." "No." I pounded my fist on the table, causing Max to turn and get hit with a flying Ping-pong ball Tyson was trying to toss into a bucket. "Those JERKS. So," I tested those two on their OTHER statement.

"Why CAN'T you use a payphone?"

He sighed. "Can't say. Just that it involved a concussion." Okay, so THAT was the truth.

Or maybe Kai was playing along with their lie.

Who knows?

I grabbed his wrist, and could have sworn that he blushed as I led him to our room, the ONLY clean place in the house at the moment. "You get the bottom." "Why?" he simply asked in that annoyingly stoic tone of his. "Because..." "Because why?" I sighed, infuriated.

"Because you were hanging out with your little boyfriends in Russia for two weeks, and I get the top!" I yelled. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again and just sighed.

"You...you..." and he mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

Hmm...

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The next day, I was exhausted. I laid down on the couch. I couldn't sleep yesterday for some reason, and finally fell asleep at, like,3 in the morning. I sighed, AGAIN, and turned on the television, to nothing else, but, _Perfect Pair._ I scratched my head. I wasn't in the mood to text names right now. Last night, Kai told me Tala and Bryan had gotten together. I feel really happy knowing thatthey're together.

Not only because they're so happy, but because I can finally put to rest my suspicions that Kai and Tala were in love with eacother. Tala always had something for Bryan, it was really easy to see, but Tala and Kai kinda had something going too.

Kai marched in and sat on the other side of the couch and flipped out his cellphone. "Hey, uh, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. " I nodded, half ignoring him, half paying close attention. He started hitting buttons, as I watched the music video begin.

"I'm not sure what you'll think when you find it out." I absentmidedly nodded again, my attention fading with every word.

He hit the "OK" button on the phone, and said simply, before flipping off the phone.

"Watch the television."

I watched closely, and I gasped when I saw what it said on the bottom window of the TV:

_Kai and Rei- 100 percent- MTB stands for MEANT TO BE!PERFECT SCORE, YOU PASS THE TEST! What are u waiting for? Do it now!_

"Well, Rei, you saw it. Whatcha waiting for?"

I smiled and walked over to him. "Question is, what have you made ME wait for?"

And I was loved.

**THE END**

REVIEWWW!


End file.
